Fire & Ice
by magsofthemuses
Summary: Daenerys Stormborn, one of the last of the great house of Targarayn, is lost in the world. She might not be alone, however, as she finds herself befriending a boy from another world. A drabble collection.
1. The Boy in the Garden

Daenerys had lived through eight name days when she came upon the boy in the garden.

He was slender with an unusually severe face, Daenerys noticed, very different from her brother's plump and rosy cheeks. His green tunic was in a style that didn't look at all familiar to her and she had spent most of her few years in the world travelling from one far-off place to another.

She stood silent, watching him frown and move his hands in strange patterns through the air. He turned and his dark eyes, dark than any she'd ever seen, widened. He stared at her in silence, his lips moving slightly as if he was trying to speak though no sound came out.

"Hello," Daenerys gave him one of her rare smiles. Sweet and more than a little sad.

The boy vanished. Just like that he was there one moment and gone the next.

Daenerys didn't tell anyone about the boy that day. Not their current hosts or her brother who she was sure would have laughed and beaten the madness out of her. Little boys simply did not appear and disappear in the garden, magic like that didn't exist in the world any longer, if it ever did.


	2. The Girl in the Tree

Daenerys liked to climb trees, especially the old one that weaved up along the garden wall. She could sit in it's branches and people watch or just hide from the increasingly suffocating household. Every now and then the thought crossed her mind to simply drop off the edge of the wall and disappear. She was awfully high up though, she'd probably break both legs and be run over by a carriage.

There was a rustling beneath her and sitting behind some bushes, arms folded and legs crossed like he was sulking, sat the little boy.

"Hello!" Dany called.

The boy looked up for a moment and then away again. Daenerys started to climb down the tree, never taking her eyes off him lest he vanished again. He didn't seem intent on going anywhere, just ignoring her.

"Hello!" she said again.

"I shouldn't talk to you," he muttered.

"Why not?"

"Because I shouldn't be here."

"Well, yes, this isn't your garden. How did you get in anyway?"

The boy sighed and got to his feet, brushing the dirt from his pants. Dany noticed a large bruise on his neck and disappearing into his shirt.

"You're hurt," she remarked.

The boy glared at her and then tugged his collar over it.

"I'm fine. My brother just plays too rough."

Daenerys nodded.

"Mine too," she tugged her dress up over her shin to reveal a large purple bruise almost encircling her leg. The boy's eyes widened.

"That looks like it hurts."

"Yes," Daenerys let her dress drop back to her ankles, "What's your name?"

"Loki, what's yours?

"Daenerys, but you can call me Dany."

Loki smiled.

"Alright," he looked up at the sun burning high overhead and frowned, "I should be going."

"How did you get in here?" Dany asked.

"Secret."

With that he vanished once again.


	3. Brothers

Daenerys and Viserys moved around a lot and never to a place they would call home. They were perpetual visitors, guests and charity cases. Dany worried at first when they'd left the home with the large garden that that would be all she'd ever see of Loki but somehow he always managed to find her.

Their home this month was a lord's home overlooking a small farming village. Viserys had turned up his nose and remarked on how those willing to bow to The Dragon were getting more and more scarce and how tragic it was going to be when he took the Iron Throne and had to punish the traitors.

Dany thought that was a little unfair of her brother, the winter had been long and harsh and many people were still struggling to feed themselves much less a pair of hungry and growing guests.

She was out exploring the woods behind the house when she spotted Loki sitting atop a large rock watching her.

"Do you spy on me all the time?" she asked.

"Not _all_ the time, I'm pretty busy," he retorted, sliding down to the ground.

There was no rhyme or reason to his visits, or at least none that she could figure out, but whenever she seemed to need something he would appear.

Loki noticed the dark blue and purple bruise on her back through her flimsy gown. He frowned and reached out to touch it.

"Don't!" Dany yelped. It was still so fresh. He withdrew his hand.

"What happened?"

"My brother was angry," Dany said simply. Viserys seemed to grown crueler with every passing day.

"Sometimes my brother leaves me bruises but never in anger," Loki muttered, "I just can't keep up with him."

"Your brother must be very strong."

Viserys wasn't. He needed a switch or a sceptre or a dish.

"The strongest," Loki's eyes lost focus and his voice took on a tinge of pride.

Loki was strange, his brother was obviously a big part of his life the way he always brought him up, but he didn't seem to be able to decide if he loathed or loved him. She supposed he did love him, he was his brother, but like her it could be hard to care for the one who left you bruised. A physical reminder that you were less than they.

Loki usually told her stories about where he was from and she'd repeat the myths and legends she was learning with whatever maester or bard she'd most recently been saddled with but her strange friend seemed distant today. Distracted.

So they sat a while together in the grass listening to the wind in the trees. After a while he got to his feet and walked off. She blinked and he vanished.

Dany drew her knees under her chin. He never bothered with good-byes.


	4. Son of Asgard

Loki had always been a little strange for a son of Odin. He was very small for his age and quite weak physically. Thor, a picture perfect prince who would one day take the throne of Asgard tried playing with him when they were very young but it always resulted in pain and injury for his younger brother. Thor didn't mean to hurt him, he was just a careless child who sometimes got carried away.

It didn't matter to Loki though that his brother would look at him with guilt and concern as Loki once again peeled himself off the floor, his body colouring with bruises, all he noticed were the smirks and eye-rolling of his friends behind him.

The worst was the day Sif, a daughter of a High Lord in the court, attached herself to the little group. Now not only was he pathetically weak, he was pathetically weak compared to a _girl_. He'd cried and cried and refused to come out of his room until his mother had come to visit him. She'd sat on the edge of his head and started to stroke his hair.

He'd slapped away her hand.

"Loki," she admonished him. He snuffled and turned away from her.

"Loki, you are a clever boy and though your talents don't lie in physical strength you can certainly flex other muscles."

She'd left him a book. An old one that told a history of magic in Asgard that had long become dusty and largely ignored. Loki took his mother's words to heart and studied. If he couldn't be the strongest then he would be the cleverist.

It had been an accident when he had ended up in the garden and met the little white-haired girl. His father had shown him and Thor around the bifrost and the thought of seeing other worlds and walking there set his mind alight with excitement. Thor had been bored. Unless he could punch whatever was on the other side of the Rainbow Bridge he wasn't interested.

It had taken time, a lot of assumptions and piecing together information from various old sources (some which were forbidden) combined with a dash of luck.

He'd done it though. He'd slipped _under_ the Rainbow Bridge and taken one of the shadowy paths between realms and Heimdall had been none the wiser.

Meeting Daenerys Targaryen had been a bonus.

**END**


End file.
